The Blue Warrior
by Shatterbolt
Summary: A boy from Earth is sent to Remnant. He now needs to find his place there. Watch as teams RWBY and JNPR try to help him on his quest. This is NOT a self insert.
1. Rough Endings

**Chapter 1**

** Rough endings**

Pov: Zachary

Location: Earth

I fell then slid on the ground after being punched in the face by one of the four school bullies. Unfortunately it was by the strongest of the four, Alex.

"Knock him out then throw him in the dumpster Alex, it's not like he will fight back." Said the leader, Darren

"That was my plan Darren." Alex responded With a smile.

"I've had enough of this" I thought.

I got onto my hands and knees And brought myself onto my feet. I looked up and saw Alex charging at me with his hand in a fist ready to strike the final hit and knock me out. But I had other plans.

When he reached me I turned my hand into a fist and nailed him in the stomach. He came to a complete stop and bent over in pain. I took this moment to give hum a roundhouse kick to the head. I caught him on my left arm and picked him up and threw him in the hearing the noise of his unconscious body landing on the trash, I turned to face his friends.

" You can let me leave or join your friend in the dumpster. You have ten seconds to chose." I said in a dangerously calm three instantly moved. "smart choice."

While the three were trying to drag Alex's unconscious body from the dumpster, I walked over to where I was sitting beforehand and picked up what had caused the problem, A notebook which I had been drawing my RWBY OC character and weapon designs. I put the notebook in my backpack. I looked down at my school uniform to see that my white dress shirt now had spots of black on it and my navy blue pants were ripped. I sighed then left the school property and started walking home. Little did I know, fate had other plans.

About halfway home I was tackled into an alleyway. I moved to get up only to be looking town the barrel of a Colt M1917 .45 Cal Revolver. I glanced up to try to see the face of my killer, but he was wearing a hooded jacket and a mask. The only thing i could see were his bloodshot blood red eyes. His index finger moved to the trigger and pulled it back which was immediately followed by the bang of the colt firing. I instantly screwed my eyes shut waiting for the bullet to hit. It never did.

As my eyes were screwed shut I heard wind whipping past my ears followed by the noise and pain of my body hitting solid ground.

I opened my eyes and looked around. All I could see was a sea endless white.

"Am I dead?" I asked to myself Not expecting the following response.

"Not quite" said a feminine voice behind me.

I quickly sprang onto my hands, launched myself onto my feet, then quickly whipped around to face the woman behind me in a white dress. She was standing next to the man who "killed" me. I scowled at hum turning my hand into a fist.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy" Said the man as he lowered his hood and removed his mask. The woman ignored the statement

"Zachary there is another world that will need your help." the woman stated.

" So i needed to die?" I asked.

" People would be concerned if you just disappeared. Now there is a reason behind it" The man stated.

I looked at the man and unclenched my fist as he said this then looked back at the woman.

"As i said before there is another world that will need your help. We want you to go and help them." she said.

"And if I refuse?" I asked crossing my arms.

The man smiled as a hole opened up beneath me and I fell straight through yelling.

The woman turned to him and scowled."Was that necessary?" She asked

The man smiled. " No, but it was funny."


	2. Strong Beginnings

** Chapter 2**

** Strong Beginnings**

Pov: Zachary

Location: Currently Unknown

I fell out of the portal and landed on my back... for the third time.

"I'm surprised my back isn't broken yet." I mumbled to myself as I moved into a sitting position.

I looked around to see that I was on a rooftop of a apartment complex. I looked around to neighboring buildings but i could only see rooftops everywhere I looked. When I stood up I realised that i didnt have my old outfit on. I now had a dark blue short sleve shirt on with faded blue jeans and grey sneakers with dark blue accents. I looked to my right arm and saw that it was an accessory that some DJ's will wear for controling music. This one was grey and had five buttons near the hand end and a screen with seven bars that moved to the music the user was listening to. I clicked one of the five buttons and the device was covered in steel plating. More steel plating came out of the device until it covered my whole right arm all the way to my shoulder, I clicked the button to retract the steel plating. Then I noticed the grey and blue headphones around my neck. I quickly realised that I looked like my RWBY OC. I rembered what the woman had saidand looked up to the sky to confirm my suspicions. I was greeted by a night time sky and a shattered moon. I looked backe down and saw a grey circular device with two six ingh bo staff. "Good my outfit is complete" I thought. I ran over to the side of the rook and saw a nearby store. I squinted and read the sign. It read " From Dust Till Dawn."

I smiled to myself as I said " Time to make an entrance".

I jumped off the roof and landed on the street. I then walked over to the store. I Opened the door and was greeted with the familiar jingle of the bell. An elderly man looked up and asked "Can I help you?"

"No i'm just looking. I'm new around here." I resopnded

The elderly man responded with a simple nod and went back to what he was doing. I walked to the back of the store to the magazines and saw a girl in a red cloak reading a weapons magizine she glanced at me quickly then went back to her magazine and I smiled slightly. "So I start at episode one eh? I thought. Five minutes passed and I heared the bell on the door ring. A man in a white suit walked in with four in black suits

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The man in the white suit said while I heard then a high tech lazer pistol started up.

"Please just take the lien and leave" The man said

"We dont want the lien. Grab the dust" The man in the white suit said

I looked at the front then at the girl She kept looking at the magazine but said " Think we can take them?"

"I count five and can see four are armed. Just wait for now." I responded while they started grabbing dust.

The girl pulled a set of headphones up under her hood while I did the same.

One guard went to grab dust but saw us standing there reading magazines.

"Alright you two hands where I can see them." He said But neither moved."Hey I said hands in the air. Do you two want to die or somthing?"

He put a hand on the girls thoulderand her hood fell revealing the headphones and motioned for her to take them off. She did so. I followed but kept reading the magazine.

"Yes?" She asked

"I said hands in the air!" The guard repeted for the third time

"Are you robbing us?" she asked.

"Yes!" the guard responded

"Oh" She said then kicked the guard to the front of the store and dropped te magazine. I just put the one I read back on the shelf.

Another guard came to us and pointed a gun at her and yelled "FREEZE!"

She sent the guard out the window then jumped out herself. I quickly followed. She had a red box in hand and it unfolded into a scythe. and the end of the blade went into the ground She had her headset in hand and shut it off. I stood next to her and took out the weapin device from earlier and clicked button on the side of it. The circular device combined with the two bo staff end's and made a Five Foot bo staff with an arrowhead on either end that went past the other end of the bo staff and hung off until two blades came out of the bo staff and attached to the offset part of the arrow head. the blade itself came down and stopped just before the center of the staff and the same thing happened on the other side making it balanced. I then spun it around and planted one arrow head into the ground and stood next to the girl.

" okay . Get them" the man in the white suit said.

The girl spun on the scythe and knocked one out .I spun the staff in my hand slashed another guard three times before he fell. I looked at the girl who fired a gun attachment to her scythe spun and knocked out the last guard and landed next to me.

The guard landed in front of the man in the white suit " you were worth every cent, you truly you were"

"Well Red, Blue," He dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane he continued"I think we can all say its been a very eventful evening" I heard police sirens But he continued speaking."and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He points his cane at us" I'm afraid this " The end flips up and reveals a cross hair "is where we part ways" He fired a rocket. The girl jumps over it and I roll to the left.

I looked around to find him climbing a ladder. The girl and i look to the store owner and she asks him " You ok if we go after him?" He nods in return.

I run to the ladder and quickly start climbing while she jumps up with her scythe.

We reach the top and she yells "Hey"

The man in the suit mumbles "Persistent"

A bullhead rises in front of him which he jumps into.

"End of the line you two!" He yells and throws a dust crystal at us which lands at our feet. He then fires another rocket.

Before we could move a woman lands in front of us with a wand of some sort and blocks the explosion with a glyph.

She then fires back at the bullhead.

The man in the suit runs to the from and yells "we got a huntress."

The woman flying leaves the controls and runs to the back while he takes over.

The woman looks out the door and fires at the huntress which the huntress blocks. The woman makes a glyph below the huntress and makes an explosion which the huntress avoids. But the shot brings up multipla shards of the roof which the huntress fires man in the suit tilts the ship to avoid the attack. The girl in red then starts firing bullets from her scythe at the ship which the woman deflects. She then makes more explosion glyph's but the huntress pushes us out of the way and rolls out of the way of the explosion. But the bullhead flies away.

The girl looks at the huntress and says "Your a huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

I can only face-palm.

-20 minutes later-

The girl and I were sitting in a interrogation room. She was sitting in the chair next to the table While i was sitting on a ledge behind her.

While the huntress was walking walking around the table she said "I hope you two realize that you actions today will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

The girl yelled "They started it."

The huntress continued "If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back..." The girl smiled "And a slap on the wrist" The huntress finished slapping her wand on the table. The girl jumped back While I snickered very quietly.

"But" The huntress said "There is someone here who wants to meet you two."

A man wearing a green and black suit walked in with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee

He said "Ruby Rose ...and Zachary Bryant" He looked at Ruby and said "you... have silver eyes"

"Odd way to start a conversation" I thought

"Where did you two learn to this?" The man in the suit said Gesturing to a screen replaying the fight outside the shop from earlier.

He looked a Ruby and she answered "S-signal academy" Then he looked at me and I responded "I am self taught." The three looked at me in suprise.

The man continued "They taught you, Miss Rose to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular" Ruby said

"I see..." He said before he put the cookies on the table

Ruby took one cookie and slowly ate it before quickly eating the rest of the plate.

"And you taught yourself to use a weapon just as dangerous?" He asks looking at me

I nod in response.

" I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." The man said

"Thash mah umkel." Ruby said before swallowing before saying "sorry I meant that's my uncle."

"I see. And I have naver met a person who is self taught before." the man said

I shrug in response.

"And what is a girl such a yourself doing at a school for training worriors?" He asked

"I want to become a huntress." Ruby answered

"To slay monsters?" He asked

"Yes i only have two more years left then I will apply to beacon." Ruby said

"Do either of you know who I am?" He asked

Before I could say anything ruby responded "your professer ozpin headmaster at beacon"

"Hello" He said

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said

I put my hand up in a slight wave

"You want to go to beacon?" He asked

"More than anything." Ruby said

He looks to me waiting for a response. Ruby turns around and looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh "Yes I want to go to beacon"

"Then I will go and fill out two more applications." Ozpin said and smiled


	3. The Airship

**Chapter 3**

** The Airship**

POV: Zachary

Location: Vale

The next morning I walked down the streets of vale in hopes of finding more information about the city. I looked down at the watch I was wearing on my left wrist. It read 9:47 walking down a main street, I looked across and saw a small both with a sign that read Tourist Info. I walked across the street and stopped in front of the booth.

"How may I help you?" Asked a man in his late twenties.

"I was hoping you could tell me when the next airship leaving for beacon is." I responded

The owner responded pointing to his right " It leaves in ten minutes from the airport down the street"

"Thank you" I said

I turned to leave but the man stopped me by asking a question.

"Sir. Your name wouldn't happen to be Zachary would it? He asked

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" I questioned

"A man in wearing hooded jacket and a holstered colt revolver asked me to give this to you." He answered handing me a grey and blue backpack.

"Oh thank you " I responded

"Not a problem and good luck at beacon" The man said

"Thanks i'll need it" I replied

The man only laughed.

- 10 Minutes Later-

The airship had just taken off and I was leaning against a wall when I heard someone say " I cant believe my little sister is going to beacon with me. This in going to be great!"

I looked over to see Ruby being hugged by a girl wearing a yellow leather jacket.

"I Know" Ruby said "But it's weird only knowing one person going to beacon other than you"

The girl in yellow replied "You know someone else going to beacon?"

"Yeah a guy that I met yesterday but I don't know if he made it to the airship in time." Ruby said then started looking around.

I look away from them and look up then sigh. I then count down out loud " Three, Two, One"

The very instant that I say one, I hear Ruby gasp then she half says, half yells, "There he is!" I hear her footsteps start moving in my direction. Then stops in front of me.

"Hi Zack " Ruby says

"Hello Ruby" I say back

She responds "I didn't think you made it in time. I thought the airship left without you."

"Ahem" The girl in yellow says "Ruby do you mind introducing me to your friend here?

"Oh right" Ruby says before continuing "Yang this is Zachary Bryant, the guy that helped me yesterday. Zack this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you." She says holding out her hand for a hand shake.

"Likewise" I respond shaking hand. I let go right after while putting my throbbing hand in my pocket after it was nearly crushed.

"That's an odd weapon you have." Yang said pointing to my Gauntlet

"That's because its not a weapon. It holds my armor and remotely changes and fires my weapon." I respond

"Armour?" Ruby asks

I press the top left button on the gauntlet and my right arm covers in a sheet of metal.

"That's so cool" Ruby says.

"Yeah" I said as I return the armor back to normal and all three of us look at the holographic screen behind her. The screen was just cut from a news report on a faunus civil rights protest to a 3D Image of the huntress the night before.

"Hello and welcome to beacon." the image said

"Who's that?" yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The image continued

"oh" yang said but the image continued

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world in experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The message ended

"Wow" Ruby said

"No pressure" I Responded

Ruby went to the window and said "Look you can see signal from up here"

Yang and I both walked to the windows to be greeted with the view of vale and signal.

"I guess home isn't too far after all. Beacon is our home now." Yang said

I look to my right to see a blond man running to a trash can.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby responded

"I wonder who we will meet"Yang said

"I just hope they are better than vomit boy" Ruby said

"Uh yang" I said "you have puke on your shoe"

"Gross Gross Gross Gross" Yang said while running toward Ruby

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Ruby yelled

I could only laugh.


	4. New Location, New Friends, No problems

** RWBY Ch 4**

** New Location, New Friends, No problems**

POV: Zachary

Location: Beacon

As Soon as I steep off the Airship, I am greeted by the sight of the blond man from earlier throwing up in a nearby trash can. I walk up and lean on the wall next to him. Ruby and Yang keep walking.

"Motion sickness?" I ask

He stops throwing up long enough to respond. "Yeah." He says

"I know the feeling." I say "I had it when I was younger."

"Really?" He responds "How did you get rid of it?"

"It tends to dissipate as you get older" I answer. "I'm Zachary Bryant by the way. But my friends just call me Zack."

"I'm Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, rolls of the tongue and lady's love it." He says confidently

"Do they?" I asked

"I hope they will. My mom always said..." He was cut off by an explosion

We turn toward the school to see Ruby laying on the ground while a girl in white storms off toward the school and a girl in black walks off in another direction. I face-palm at this for some reason.

"Do you know her?" Jaune asks looking at Ruby

"Yep" I say walking in Ruby's direction, Jaune following right behind me

When we get over to her Jaune holds out his hand and Ruby looks up.

"Hey." He says "I'm Jaune"

"Ruby" She answers taking his hand and he pulls her up.

When she is on her feet she looks at me and yells "Zack I thought you ditched me to!"

"No. I Was talking to vomit boy over here" I said pointing my thumb at Jaune

As the three of us walk toward a garden area Jaune yells "Wait, Vomit boy!?"

-2 Minutes later in the school garden-

"All i'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people think." Jaune says

" I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind." Ruby apologized

"Yeah well what if I called you crater face?" Jaune retorted while looking at Ruby. He then turned to me. "or if I call you" "um... uh..."

"Can't think of anything can you." I said more of a fact then a question

"I will think of something just you wait." Jaune said

"You can try Vomit boy" I Said

"I told you earlier Zack." Jaune said "The name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, lady's love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked

"That's what I said." I added

"I hope they do." Jaune replied "My mom always said... never-mind."

After about five seconds of silence Ruby brings up a new topic.

"So I got this thing" Ruby says as she pulls out her stored weapon and turns it into the scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks surprised

"It's also a coustomizable high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby brags

"A what...?" Jaune asks confused

"Its also a gun." I respond casually

"Oh cool!"Jaune responds

"So what about you Jaune?" Ruby asks

"Oh... Uh I have this sword ... and shield" Jaune responds taking out his weapons.

"Oooh Cool! So what do they do?"Ruby asks as jaune almost drops his shield several times

"Well the shield gets smaller... So when i'm tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune says after he regains his composure

"But wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asks

"Yeah it does" He responded sollomley

"So what about you Zack?"

I pull out the stored weapon and change it into its bo staff form." I have this bladed bo staff which can change into a sword." I said as I changed it from storage form to bo staff to sword. " It can also turn into an assault rifle which can switch to an extremely powerful sniper rifle" I said changing it back to its storage form and putting it away.

"Cooool" Ruby said impressed but then asked "So um where are we going?"

"I dunno I was following you two" Jaune asked and they both turned to me

"Lets head back to the courtyard" I said "Mabey there is a directory."


	5. The First Night

**Chapter 5**

** The First Night**

POV: Zachary

Location: Beacon, Auditorium

"I told you... it was... to the right." I said between breaths as we ran into the auditorium

"Alright alright... you were right" Jaune Replied

"Yeah no need to... rub it in Zack" Ruby responded

"Im not trying to" I said catching my breath as I saw Yang waving at us.

"Ruby, Zack over here!" she yelled

"Sorry Jaune we got to go" Ruby said

"Yeah sorry Jaune" I added leaving him next to the entrance

As we get to where she is standing Yang asks, "So how has you first day been going little sis?"

"You mean after you two ditched me and I exploded" Ruby asked

"Actually you and Yang ditched me" I said and Ruby quickly glared at me. I quickly put my hands up before adding "Shutting up now."

"Yikes meltdown already?" Yang asks

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire and some ice I think..." Ruby says

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks

"YOU!" The girl in white from before yells

"AHH! Its happening again!" Ruby says before jumping into her sisters arms

"Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?!" The girl in white yells

"Oh my god you really exploded" Yang says

"It was an accident" Ruby while getting back on the ground "Whats this?" Ruby asks after a panflet is put in her face labled dust for dummies.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The girl asks

"Absolutley" Ruby answers

"Read this and never talk to me again" She says

"Ahem" Everyone looks to the stage to see Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "I will keep this brief. You have travled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and aquire new skills. And when your finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of perpous and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far and that it is up to you to take the first step." He concluded before walking off.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight" Professor Goodwitch said. "Tommorow your inatiation begins. Be ready."

"Well he seemed out of it." I said before Jaune walks over and stands next to the girl in white.

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune says

She scoffs then walks to the doors following the rest of the students.

"I dont think she is your type Jaune" I say. I look behind me to see all of the students moving to the doors."We should go as well."

As the four of us walked out the door I heard some one call me from the auditorium.

"Mr. Bryant" I turn to see Headmaster Ozpin there with his coffee mug in hand. "A moment if you would please"

I turn to my friends and say "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." When they continue walking I turn back around and go back to the auditorium.

"Yes headmaster? I ask walking up to him

"Please, Headmaster is to formal." He says taking a sip of his coffee. "Please just call me professor"

"Sorry Professor" I apologize

"No need to be sorry." He says before continuing, "Now I realized that when accepting you into this academy, that there is now one more student than normal at the start of the year."

"So am I not allowed to be here?" I question in a worried tone

"No you are still allowed to be enrolled in the academy." He says and takes another sip of coffee before continuing, "But I will use this as a chance to test a new idea, but I will go into more detail on that before initation begins tomorrow. You my go now" He finishes before turning and walking to a door behind the stage.

I turned around and walked to the main doors rembering that I still have no idea of what is in this backpack that I have been carrying around. When I got outside, I sat on a nearby bench and started looking through the bag. The first object in the bag was a wallet that upon opening I realized had 1,000 lien. The next thing I found was a medium blue colored scroll. Turning it over there was a Emblem of a dark blue and black nautical star. Putting the scroll down and wallet, I continued looking hrough the bag and I saw five sets of clothes Four of which had a piece of parer on top that read Zachary. Three of these were the exact same as the clothes I was currently wearing. The fourth was a black sleeveles shirt and dark grey sleep pants. On the front of the right leg of the sleep pants there was another emblem of a dark blue and black nautical star. The last set of clothes was labled Jaune. This set consisted of a dark grey sleep shirt and light blue sleep pants. I closed the bag and put the wallet and scroll in my pocket.

"Why would ther give me clothes for Jaune?" I thought as I got up an walked toward the direction that I thought was the ballroom. I glanced at my watch and saw it was almost two o'clock.

- 6 hours later in the restroom outside the ballroom-

I had just walked out of one of the stall's after changing into my sleep wear only to see Jaune standing there in a light blue onsie.

"So thats why they gave clothes for him" I thought before saying aloud, "You look like an Idiot Jaune."

"What?" Jaune responded "I'ts Confey"

"That may be but you look like a child wearing it" A voice behind me says. I turn around to see a man in a green tailcoat.

I walk over to my backpack and pull out the outfit for Jaune and turn to him. "Here, put this on" I say throwing the sleepwear to him.

"But... "He begins but I stop him

"Just go put it on" I say as he goes into the stall.

I grab my backpack and turn around expecting to see the man in the green tailcoat. When I don't, I walk out of the restroom, and see the man leaning against the wall outside of the door.

"I'm Zack by the way." I say

"Ren" The man says

I go to say somthing else when a girl in a pink outfit jumps out from behind him and yells "And I'm Nora!"

I look at her then back to Ren confused.

"She always does that." Ren says with little emotion.

"long time friends?" I ask

"Yep! Ren and I have known each other for years!" Nora yells

"Well I hate to be rude but I should probably go find my other friends. I will see you guys tomarow." I say

Ren nods and says, "See you tomarow."

"Goodbye Zack!" Nora yells as I walk toward Yang and Ruby near the center of the room.

As I get there I realize that they have their backs to me and Ruby throws a pillow at Yang and says "Shut up. I didnt get to take my friends to school. It wierd not knowing anybody here."

"Hey, I take offense to that." I say standing behind them with my arms crossed

They turn around to look at me and yang says "Yeah what about Zack,... and Jaune. Thats a two hundred percent increase."

"I'm preety sure Wiess counts as a negitive friend." Ruby says identifing the girl in white.

"Thats still a hundred percent increase. Though I don't think thats how it works" I say sitting down on a unused sleeping bag next to them.

Ruby then looks ovet to the girl in black from earlier today. "That girl..." she says

"You know her?" Yang asks

"She saw what happened this morning but left before I got her name" Ruby answered

"Well now's your chance" Yang says as she drags Ruby over to the girl in black

I decide not to move and wait for their return. While the three were talking Wiess walks over and yells at Ruby and Yang. They return shortly after.

"So how did it go?" I ask

"She seems to be a bookworm." Yang said

"Wiess yelled at me again." Ruby said

"So prefectly normal." I said lying down

"Yep" they said in unison as the lights turned off.


	6. Initiation Part 1

_** Chapter 6**_

_** Initiation Part 1**_

POV: Zachary

Location: Beacon, Ballroom

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested.I sat up in the sleeping bag and glanced at my watch. I't read 6:32 AM.

"Must be an old habit." I thought while standing up.

I looked over and saw Yang and Ruby still sleeping. I walked past them and made my way to the restrooms. I passed Jaune who was sleeping in the clothes I had given him. Then I walked passed Ren and Nora. Nora looked like she was swinging a baseball bat in her sleep, while Ren was wearing the same green tailcoat he was wearing the day prior. I walked into the restrooms then moved to one of the stalls and changed into my regular clothes. A few minutes later I exited the stall while putting my gauntlet on my right arm and my headphones around my neck. I then walked out of the restroom and walked down the hall to the cafeteria, which Jaune, Ruby and I found yesterday trying to find the auditorium.

When I walked into the cafeteria I saw that there were about eleven other first years already there. I walked over to the kitchen area where hey had food set up for the students and staff. Taking a tray all I had was some bacon, eggs and toast. Walking over to a table I started eating. I finished my breakfast in about 15 minutes and about three minutes later, Ren and Nora walked in. Ren grabbed his breakfast which was only three pancakes and sat down across from me.

"You don't mind us sitting here do you?" He asked

"Not at all" I answered as Nora walked over with a stack of pancakes

"Hi Zack" Nora said

"Good-morning" I responded

Nora then started talking about making sloth noises as I put my headphones over my ears and started listening to music, which I did for an hour untill Ren tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the man who was now on my left as I put my headphones back around my neck

"We are going to get ready for initiation" He said before running after Nora who had run out the door.

I got up and saw Yang and Ruby over by the door.

I walked up to them before saying "I see you two slept well"

"Yeah, Yang wouldn't get up this morning" Ruby replied

"Sorry if I need my beauty sleep" Yang said sarcastically

"Let's just go get our gear" I said and started walking down the hall Ruby and Yang following behind.

Upon entering the locker room we split up to grab our equipment. I walked toward the back rows of lockers.

"Locker 617" I mumbled aloud then saying "There it is."

I put in my six digit combination and took out my weapon in its storage form. I close my locker just in time to see Jaune get pinned to locker 621 by a spear.

"I'm sorry" A red headed girl standing next to Wiess said. She then walked by and took her spear unpinning Jaune from the locker.

"Nice meeting you" the redhead said

"Likewise" Jaune replied

Yang walked over to him and said "Having some trouble there lady-killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said

"We'll snow angle probably wasn't the best start." Yang said walking away

"Yeah, And there is a line between confidence and arrogance Jaune and that was definetly a little more toward the arrogent side." I said while Ruby helped him up

Jaune only groaned as he realized his mistake.

"Do you want my advice Jaune?" I asked

He looked at me and I said "Don't be the you that you think others want. Be the you that you are. In other word, someone will like you for being you."

Bot Ruby and Jaune looked at me in confusion until the P.A system came on.

"Will all first year students please report to the Beacon cliffs" The voice of Professor Goodwitch said.

"Let's go you two." I said as I walked in the direction we were supposed to go.

-2 minutes later-

I was standing on a metal plate facing the forest just to the left of Nora. Professor ozpin began speaking.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." he said

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assigning of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team-mates, today." Professor Goodwitch

"What?!" I heard Ruby whisper a few spaces away from where I was standing

"These team-mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with." Professor ozpin said

I heard Ruby whimper quietly.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years, with the exception of one group." Ozpin continued

I heard everyone mummer in confusion.

"There will be one extra student in the first years making one pairing of three and one team of five." Ozpin continued, "You will be notified via scroll message if you find this person, but the eye contact rule still applies in this case. After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you WILL die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, um sir?" Jaune asked

"Good" Ozpin said "take your positions"

I cracked my knuckles and put one foot behind me as if I was about to start running.

"Sir" Jaune said "I have a question"

People started launching one by one from my left.

"About this landing strategy... " Jaune said but I was then launched into the forest.

I was flying through the air for a good thirty seconds before the treeline started catchin up with me. I pull out my stored weapon and change it into its Bo staff form and held it in my right hand. As I passed lower I held the Bo staff above my head and activated the arrow head blades as I passed between two trees close together. The blades stuck into the trees and stopped me from moving forward, but my momentum caused me to do a full circle around the Bo staff before stopping. I retracted the blades and fell down five feet to a branch below me before hearing a fimiliar yell that sounded like Jaune.

I looked up to see Jaune spinning and flailing in the air falling close to the tree line. I was about to yell for him watch out for the trees until the same spear that pinned Jaune to the locker earlier passed mere inches from my face.

"WHOA!" I yell and almost fall off the branch

I hear the redhead from earlier yell "Sorry" directed toward me.

I was about to reply until I hear a 'THUNK' further in the forest.

"Thank you" I heard Jaune yell

"I'm Sorry" The redhead yelled to Jaune

Deciding not to say anything, I made my way down the tree. When I reached the ground I put my bo staff on my back and turned to the direction that I was thrown in and started walking.

-5 minutes later-

I continued to walk toward where I thought the temple was until I heard gunfire slightly to my left.

"How many more are there?!" I heard yang yell

Deciding to go and help I start running through the trees and make my way to the battle. I get to a tree line right before a clearing and see Yang and the girl in black fighting a bunch of Beowolves while a dozen of them lay on the ground dead. As Yang killed off the final one another Beowolf came up behind her and prepared to strike.

"Watch out!" the girl in black said and Yang quickly turned around to meet face to face with the Beowolf with a claw raised ready to kill her.

In a matter of seconds I had taken he Bo staff off of my back and threw it like a spear. The Bo staff went through the Beowolf's head and pinned it to a tree killing it instantly. Yang turned to where the spear was thrown and looked right at me and said "Zack?"

POV: Ozpin

Location: Beacon cliff

"Our last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, as well as our group of three. Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Zachary Bryant." Glynda said then switched the camera feed to Jaune. " I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat" She finished

"Send the message to Ms. Xiao Long, Ms Belladonna, and Mr. Bryant." I said ignoring her last statement.

"Very well" She said walking off

POV: Zachary

Location: Emerald Forest

I was about to respond to Yang when my scroll went off and so did Yang's and the girl in black's scrolls.

"_Congratulations Ms. Xaio long, Ms Belladonna, And Mr. Bryant. You three will form a group of three as well as a team of five. Continue your initiation and do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path_" The message read

I walked over to the duo and pulled my Bo staff out of the tree and the Beowolf causing it to fall to the ground then I looked at the Yang and her partner.

"So we are now a group of three?" Yang asked

"Seems that way" I responded

"Any way, Zack this is Blake" gesturing to the girl in black "Blake this is Zack" Yang said gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you" I said to the girl now identified as Blake

She smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Well we should keep moving before more of those things show up" Yang said pointing her thumb to the dead Beowolves.

"Yeah good idea" I said and the three of us began walking further north into the forest.


	7. Initiation Part 2

**Chapter 7**

** Initiation Part 2**

POV: Zachary

Location: Emerald Forest

After a short time of walking the three of us walked to the edge of a small hill overlooking a very old looking temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked jokingly

Blake rolled her eyes and walked down the hill. I followed her after asking "Is this really a time for jokes yang?"

Yang just stood at the top of the hill and gasped in fake surprise. "Yes. Any time is a good time for jokes." She said before walking down the hill.

The three of us reached the bottom of the hill and into the temple.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked examining the relics.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said

"Looks that way" I said then added "But I thought chess pieces are supposed to be black and white not gold."

"Not always" Blake said

After about thirty seconds Blake said "I guess we should pick one."

Yang walks over to a gold Knight piece and says "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure" Blake says and walks to the center

I shrug and walk to the center and stand next to Blake

"That wasn't too hard" Yang said

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake responded

Just then a scream that sounded familiar echoed through the forest.

"Some little girl is in trouble" Yang said

"That was no girl" I said trying to hold back a laugh realizing who it was.

"Did you hear that" Yang said completely ignoring my last statement

I then felt someone tap me on my right shoulder. I look to my right and see Blake looking and pointing up. I look up as well and am surprised at what I see.

"Guys, what should we do?" Yang asks

Blake then points upward. I only assume Yang follows and looks up.

"Heads up!" Ruby yells falling head first toward the temple.

Jaune then comes flying out of nowhere and hits Ruby out of the air and into a tree. The three of us look at the tree for another three seconds until Blake asks Yang "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..." Yang starts but is interrupted by a low growl from the right side tree line. The three of us look to see a Ursa fall dead and Nora jump over it yelling "YEE-HAW"

"Aw it's broken." Nora says saddened

She then stands on the creature before looking down at it and saying "Eeew"

Ren then walks out from behind it and says "Nora please don't ever do that again." but Nora is no longer standing on the Ursa. He frantically looks around unable to find her.

I turn around and see her looking at a golden Rook piece before singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren yelled

"Coming Ren" Nora happily said before skipping over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I..." Yang started again but was cut off by the redheaded running toward the temple with a Death stalker close behind her.

"Jaune!" She yelled evading the Death stalker's strikes.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune Yelled back from the trees

Ruby then jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang said

"Yang!" Ruby responded about to hug her sister.

"Nora!" Nora yelled jumping in-between the sisters just before they hugged.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked

I heard another noise above me and looked back up.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just calm down for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang said

I laugh both at Yang's outburst and what I saw above me.

"What Zack?!" Yang yelled at me

I point upwards without even looking at Yang.

Everyone looks up but Yang then looks down in defeat.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled to Ruby holding on to a talon of a Nevermore

"I said jump" Ruby responded

"She's Gonna fall." Blake stated

"She'll be fine" Ruby said

"She's falling" Ren said as Weiss's hand slipped of the talon and she started falling.

When Weiss was about halfway to the ground, Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss bridal style.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked

"Worst Pickup line ever!" I yelled to Jaune

"Are they floating?" Ruby asked

Just after this was said, they fell the rest of the way to the ground. Jaune landed face first and Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said in a bored tone

"My back..." Jaune said in a pained tone

Then the Death stalker, which was still chasing Pyrrha hit her with its pincer and she landed just in front of Ruby.

"Great the gangs all here. Now we can die together." Yang said

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said running off toward the death stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang said but Ruby didn't hear her.

POV: 3rd Person

Location Abandoned Temple

Ruby started charging at the Death stalker while she unfolded her scythe and fired a sniper shot, propelling herself at the creature. She reached the Death stalker, but before she could attack she was swatted out of the way by one of its pinschers. Ruby picked herself up off the ground and said, "D-don't worry, totally fine." The Death stalker then moved behind her and raised a pinscher ready to strike. Ruby fired a sniper shot at the Death stalker which pushed her back about five feet before she turned around and started running off back toward the temple. Yang started running from the temple toward her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang called

The Nevermore returned and was now passing above the Death stalker toward Ruby. It stopped flying midair and fired several of its feathers, three of these feathers stopped Yang and one caught Ruby's cloak.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled

"I'm trying!" Ruby said trying to pull her cloak free.

The Death stalker having finally caught up to Ruby raised its stinger and prepared to strike. Ruby screwed her eyes shut and waited for the strike, but it never hit.

"You are so childish."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked opening her eyes.

"And dim whited, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult but if we are going to do this then we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I will try to be a bit nicer." Weiss said

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby said

"Your fine" Weiss said

Ruby got up and looked at the Death stalker.

"Whoa" Ruby said surprised seeing it was now frozen.

She turned to walk back to the temple only to be hugged by her sister.

"I'm so happy you're okay" Yang said before they walked back to the temple

POV: Zachary

"Guys that thing is circling back" Jaune said

"And that ice won't hold forever" I added

"Look there is no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said

"She's right, our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things." Ruby said

"Run and live. Now that I can do" Jaune said

Jaune and Ruby walked over to the relics. Ruby grabbed a Gold knight piece while Jaune grabbed a Gold rook, then walked back to the group.

"Time we left" Ren said as the Death stalker was almost free.

"Right. Let's go" Ruby said, everyone running to the cliffs but Yang stood there

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Oh nothing" Yang said smiling

The nine of us ran through more ruins toward the cliff as the nevermore passed overhead. As the Nevermore landed on an old tower, the nine of us split into groups and hid behind old pillars of stone. I moved to the same pillar as Ren and Nora

"Well that's great." Yang said as the Death stalker came bursting through the forest.

"Oh man RUN!" Jaune Yelled

"Nora, Zack, distract it" Ren commanded

Nora and I jump out from behind cover as I change my Bo staff into its rifle form and Nora takes out a small grenade launcher and we both start shooting at the Nevermore. Nora's shots hit their mark in an explosion of pink smoke while my bullets bounce off its armor. The Death stalker quickly moves up behind us but Ren and Blake stop it while Weiss jumps in, grabs Nora, and jumps away. I jump left before turning around and run toward the temple, Ren and Blake quickly catching up.

"Go, go" Pyrrha says as she turns her spear into a single shot rifle and shoots at the Death stalker.

The nine of us regroup and run across a stone bridge over a seemingly bottomless chasm. The nevermore then crashes into the bridge separating the two groups. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune on one side while Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were on the other. I was on the part of the bridge that was hit directly, so I was thrown onto another bridge higher up. I got up and looked as Nora turned her grenade launcher into a hammer and hit the bridge launching her and Jaune at the Death stalker. Nora got ready for another swing in the air and hit the Death stalker right on the head before launching back and hitting Blake on accident of the edge of the bridge. Blake changed her sword into a gun attached to a ribbon and threw it at a bridge and swung herself under the bridge and onto the Nevermore and ran down it's back swinging her sword sever times before jumping off. She landed back on the bridge only to have the Nevermore hit the group. Ruby Weiss and Blake were knocked backward, while Yang was hit at an awkward angle and landed on the upper bridge near me.

I look over to Jaune's group in time to see Ren try to jump on the Death stalkers stinger but get swatted away.

"Oh no. This didn't happen last time." I say worriedly.

"What do you mean it didn't happen last time?" Yang asked confusedly and walked over to me.

"I'll explain later." I said "Right now you get back to the others."

"And what are you going to do?" Yang asked

"Something very dumb and reckless" I said forming a plan.

Yang went back to help the others and I look to see the Nevermore turn around over the forest. I then turn to the Death stalker. I pick up my rifle and look at the Death stalker through the scope. I take aim just above the stinger and fire. I watch as the stinger is cut off and falls on its head. I now turn my attention to the Nevermore and see it half way to the temple. I turn my rifle back to its Bo staff form and put it over my back and run toward the cliff. As the Nevermore is about to pass, I jump off and land on its head with roll. I look over at Ruby's group who stare at me with shocked expressions. I then take the Bo staff off my back and put it under the Nevermore's beak and hold it in place as it tries to shake me off.

POV: 3RD Person Ruby's Group

Location: Cliff

Blake was the first to get up as she heard a sniper shot somewhere above her. Looking toward the sound she sees Zack jump off of an upper bridge and land on the Nevermore's head.

"Is he crazy?! He will get himself killed!" Weiss yelled

They watched with shocked expressions as the Nevermore flew in front of the cliff and started flinging its head to the sides in an attempt to get the rider off.

Ruby looked at its position and its surroundings.

"I've got a plan." Ruby said

POV: Zachary

I continued to hold the Nevermore in front of the cliff barley holding on as it tried to shake me off. I look over at Jaune's group as they tried to figure out what was going on since the Death stalker now had its stinger hammered in its head. I quickly look down to see Weiss freeze the Nevermore's tail in place and jump back to where they were before, but the Nevermore was preoccupied trying to get me off its head to notice. I looked up to see Blake and Yang standing on two towers and each attached one end of Blake's Ribbon into the towers as Ruby jumped up with a sniper shot. Weiss formed a glyph which Ruby landed on as the glyph changed from white to black. Unfortunately the Never more finally shook me off its head and hit me with its wing, shooting me straight into the fround, dazing me.

POV: 3RD Person Ruby's group

Ruby watched as the blur that was Zack shot past her and hit the ground at high speed.

"Yang!" Ruby called

"On It" Yang said as she ran past toward Zack.

Ruby then put her attention back on the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Weiss said lining up the shot.

"Think you can make he shot?" Ruby asked

"Can I" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Can y..." Ruby began but was cut off

"Of course I can!" Weiss said

Weiss then released her glyph turning it red and shot ruby at the Nevermore.

-Meanwhile-

"Zack are you okay?" Yang asked walking over to him

"That hurt" Zack said holding his head and slowly getting up.

"You were right, that was dumb and reckless" Yang said helping him up the rest of the way.

"I told you it would be" Zack said picking up his Bo staff which landed next to him.

They heard a sniper shot and turned back toward the cliff just in time to see Ruby shoot herself from Weiss's Glyph turning from black to red as Ruby was sling-shotted to the Nevermore at high speed. She caught the Nevermore's neck with her scythe blade and flattened it against the cliff. Weiss then formed glyphs up the cliff side which Ruby used along with her semblance and ran up the cliff face. Upon reaching the top she fired a sniper shot which decapitated the Nevermore sending its body down into the bottomless chasm. Its head landed next to her and dissolved into rose petals as Ruby stood at the top with her scythe behind her back.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said as her sister jumped off the cliff and landed back on the ground.

"You can say that again." Zack said

"Well that was... "Yang started with a smile

"Not literally." Zack said cutting her off

"You're as bad as Blake." Yang said

- 3 Minutes later-

The five of us had regrouped and had made our way back to Jaune's group.

"You are insane Zack!" Jaune said

"Now hold on, I'm not insane I'm mentally unstable. There is a difference you know." Zack stated earning several laugh's in different variations from all eight other students, ranging from slight smiles to giggles or in Yang's case rolling on the ground laughing.

"It wasn't that funny Yang" Zack said

"Yes it was." Yang said picking herself up.

"Well we had better get back to the school" Pyrrha said

"Do we have the relics?" Zack asked putting air quotes around relics

Nora and Jaune both held up Golden rooks and Ruby held up a Gold knight while Yang just searched her pockets frantically.

"Really yang? You lost it?!" Ruby yelled

"I swear I had it" Yang said

"Don't worry. I have it." Zack said holding up the gold Knight

"What but how..." Yang started but Zack cut her off

"You dropped when the Nevermore hit you onto the upper bridge." Zack said as Yang tried to grab it from him.

"Well hand it over I won't lose it again." Yang said

"Well I'm not going to take that chance." Zack said and tossed the piece to Blake.

"You hold onto it Blake. I don't trust yang or myself holding it." Zack said as Black nodded and put the piece in her pocket.

-2 hours later-

POV: Zachary

Location: Beacon Auditorium

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team cardinal. (CRDL) Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced and the four men left the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces." Ozpin said

"Wait, I thought they were gold pieces." I thought

Ozpin continued, "From this day forward you will work as team Juniper. (JNPR) Led by Jaune Arc."

"Wait, led by?" Jaune said surprised

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said as Pyrrha gave Jaune a congratulatory punch to the shoulder and knocked him down and the audience started laughing.

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Zachary Bryant." Ozpin said as the five of us walked onto the stage. "The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces."

"Again I thought they were gold" I thought again

"From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby. (RWBBY) Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said and both Weiss and Ruby were surprised.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said hugging her sister

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said

"I'll say" I thought

-20 minutes later-

Teams RWBBY and JNPR stood in front of two doors and a sign confused. The sign read RWBBY Dorm and listed the five names but it was in-between two doors.

"Which one is our dorm?" Yang asked

"I think they both are." I replied

Ruby placed her scroll on a scanner next to the left door which opened to reveal a regular dorm room with four beds and the girl's bags luggage neatly placed in one corner of the room. Ruby then walked over to the right door placing her scroll on that scanner which opened to reveal a similar dorm with four beds, but this dorm only had my backpack resting against a wall. I looked inside this door and saw, to the left, a second door connecting the two dorms. I looked to the right and saw a nightstand with an envelope with the beacon seal on it. Picking it up I walked back outside.

"Why do you have your own dorm?!" Yang yelled as I walked out

"I don't know. Maybe this will tell us." I said holding up the envelope.

I opened the envelope and read, "Dear Team RWBBY, due to the fact that your team is made up of all but one member of the same gender, I have decided to give you connected dorms. – Ozpin" I finished lowering the envelope

"So…" I began but the others simply went into their dorms. RWBY going into their dorm mumbling how it was unfair that I got my own dorm and shut the door just after team JNPR did so.

"Well I was going to let them split up the dorm but whatever" I said to no-one

I simply walked into my dorm put on my sleepwear and went to bed.


End file.
